Toushiro y Karin
by mayura.karin
Summary: Toushiro y Karin se van a casar pero Karin descubre que esta embarazada y tiene miedo que toushiro lo rechaze asiq ue se va con rukia a pensar y eso toushiro le preocupa ¿seguira su relacion? ¿que dira toushiro? ¿que ara Karin con el bebe?


**Bueno aquí les traigo un one-short espero que les guste dejen comentario**

**Toushiro y Karin****:**

Karin estaba en la sociedad de almas caminando de buen humor como últimamente pero el que no era Ichigo que siempre la acosaba preguntándole si era cierto que lo pensara bien, que era muy joven o diciéndole que el es muy gruñón para ella. Pero a Karin no le importaba eso el lo amaba y mucho sin importar lo que dijeran de el, ella lo amaba su forma de ser, su cara, sus ojos verdes, su cabello blanco, le encantaba todo de el. Ella de vez en cuando miraba el cielo recordando lo que paso el otro día.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Karin y Toushiro estaban reunidos en una colina un poco lejos del sereitei mirando hacia las estrellas, todo estaba silencioso aunque no era de esos molestos que incomodan si no que era uno de esos que te relajan y a Karin y Toushiro les encantaba el silencio mientras veían el cielo después de un largo rato los 2 se sientan y empiezan a comer ya que Karin había preparado algo de comer …(ella ahora cocina muy bien, pero la obligaron a que ella empezara a cocinar las sociedad de mujeres shinigamis, así que no tuvo mas remedio que aprender aunque ahora es muy buena cocinera) Kaerin comía tranquilamente mientras que Toushiro se notaba algo nervioso.

-Toushiro estas bien? –pregunto Karin algo preocupada por el- estas nervioso o acaso es .. que no degusto la comida?

-N-no la comida esta bien n-no es nada –dijo el frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a otra dirección.

Karin frunció el ceño y empezó a molestarse.

-Lo que tu digas .. ¬¬u e-na-no –dijo Karin con malicia

- .. u.u* .. yo no soy un ENANO! –Grito el con enojo.

Se la pasaron peleando por un largo rato hasta que Karin se enojo muhco es y se fue hacía donde estaba el árbol y se quedó ahí apoyada pero del lado contrario de donde estaba Toushiro para que no la viera.

-Bien si me necesitas para PEDIR disculpas estaré AQUÍ!! –gritó Karin

-Como si yo fuera el de la culpa cuando TU! Empezaste todo! –grito Toushiro mientras se acostaba para relajarse.

Después de un rato los 2 se habían tranquilizado, Toushiro mete la mano en su bolsillo y exhala aire para luego parase de ahí y ponerse del otro lado del árbol.

-Karin… yo… -dijo Toushiro suavemente

- que –dijo ella secamente

-Yo…. Lo siento no debí haberme enojado con tigo –dijo Toushiro arrepentido

-Toushiro… lo siento yo empecé… -dijo Karin triste

Toushiro volteo la cabeza y se fue hacia donde estaba Karin apoyada del árbol y entonces puso su manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella.

-Karin… Yo… bueno creo que ya es hora de decir para lo que veníamos –dijo algo nervioso, mientras que Karin no entendía lo que el le quería decir.

Toushiro metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita y se la enseñó.

-Se que ya llevamos bastante tiempo juntos.. y yo me preguntaba si tu … quieres … casarte con migo? –dijo el lo ultimo con dificultad mostrando un anillo de oro con una gema de hiorynmau cristalizado .

Karin se quedó en shock por un momento y eso le preocupo a Toushiro, pero luego sintió como unos brazos rodearon su cuello y unos labios calidos chocaron con los suyos entonces el cerro los ojos para disfrutar ese apasionado beso para luego separase.

-Y entonces es un si –insistió el

Karin rió y asintió para luego unir sus labios.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Karin seguía sonriendo y nada le podía quitar la sonrisa, ella seguía caminando hasta que llegó al escuadrón 10, toco la puerta de la oficina y escucho la voz de su futuro esposo diciendo que entre.

-Karin sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras si tocar la puerta –dijo Toushiro

-Pero que tal si estas ocupado –dijo Karin mientras se acercaba a el que estaba en su silla

-Sabes que nunca estoy ocupado para ti –dijo Toushiro mirándola

-Bueno nunca se sabe –dijo Karin con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba arriba de el y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos

Toushiro solo sonríe mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-Sabes que nunca aria algo que te lastimara –Dijo Toushiro sonriendo

-Si lo se , o si no te patearía –dijo Karin acercándose más a el

-Nunca as cambiado –dijo Toushiro acercándose mas a ella- desde que nos conocimos as sido igual

-Si y que, así me quieres no? –dijo con malicia

Toushiro solo sonrió y la besó, Karin profundizó el beso Toushiro pidió paso a su lengua y ella accedió, las 2 lenguas luchaban por saber quien iba a dominar mientras que las manos de Toushiro empezaron a andar por toda la espalda de Karin, luego se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, al verse notaron que estaban sonrojados y eso hizo que se sonrojaran mas. Karin se paró de donde estaba y se acostó en el sillón mientras que Toushiro seguía con su trabajo, después de un rato Karin se paro de donde estaba y se dirigió con Toushiro.

-Toushiro voy a salir ya vengo si? –dijo Karin tranquilamente

-Si –dijo el mientras el la empuja hacia el para darle un beso y luego irse ella.

Karin caminaba ahí tranquilamente caminado mientras que de vez en rato sentía que se mareaba pero siempre hacía como la que no le pasaba nada.

-Tengo que llegar pronto para saber que tengo –dijo Karin apresurando el paso.

Al parar de caminar se encontraba en el escuadrón 4.

-A Karin, hola como estas –dijo Unohana

- Pues no muy bien por eso vine para ver si me podías checar –dijo Karin

-Por supuesto –dijo Unohana con una sonrisa

Unohana empezó a revisar a Karin hasta que llego en donde se encontraba en vientre de ella y eso la sorprendió.

-Que pasa? –preguntó Karin

Unohana terminó de revisarla y se sentaron en su oficina.

-Karin … tu … estas embarazada –dijo unohana.

Karin se sorprendió y no sabía que decir

-Tiene 2 meses de embarazo y tengo una pregunta Karin …. Es de Toushiro? –pregunto Unohana

Karin que estaba en shock pero después de un momento asintió.

-Valla pues, felicidades –dijo Unohana

-Unohana-taicho no le diga nada por favor, yo tendré que decirle, además no quiero que se enteren que estoy embarazada sin antes haberme casado –dijo Karin

Unohana asintió y Karin se fue de ahí, ella andaba caminando hacia la nada estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que hacer tenia miedo que no quisiera es bebé por su reputación o por que si, ella seguía caminando y caminando hasta que salio al Rukogai, en el Rukogai ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rukia ahí era un buen escondite para poder aclarar sus pensamientos ella seguía divagando por ahí hasta que encontró la casa de Rukia al llegar los hermanos la dejaron pasar y se fue a encontrar que junto a Rukia estaba Yoruichi.

-Karin –dijeron las 2 algo sorprendidas por su expresión

-Yo … -dijo Karin algo triste- Rukia por favor déjame estar aquí por un tiempo

-Claro pero que te pasa? –pregunto ella

-Acaso ese mocoso de Toushiro te hizo algo –dijo con enojo Yoruichi

- No el no hizo nada malo si no que yo… quiero aclarar mis pensamientos … yo tengo miedo –dijo Karin triste

-Pero de que –dijo Yoruichi- tu eres una chica que no tiene miedo

-Si y nosotras te lo enseñamos –dijo Rukia

-Es que … yo … estoy embarazada antes de casarme –dijo Karin mientra por su cara rozaban las lagrimas

Yoruichi y Kukku se impresionan al escuchar eso, no sabían que decir pero lo único que podían hacer era abrazarla.

-Karin no sabemos que decirte pero, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras –dijo Rukia

Karin y no podía mas y empezó a llorar libremente mientras que las 2 la abrazaban.

__________________Por otra parte____________________________________

Toushiro estaba en su oficina y era ya de muy noche Toushiro se preocupo por Karin estaba apunto de ir por ella cuando llega Yoruichi.

-Toushiro –dijo Yoruichi con algo de enojo- Karin esta en la casa de Rukia esta bien ahí se quedara por unos días así que no te preocupes.

Toushiro asintió aunque estaba un poco preocupado ese no era lo usual de Karin pero no tuvo mas remedio, pasaron los días y era lo mismo, Karin no llegaba y Toushiro se preocupaba. Karin ya se estaba hartando se su comportamiento, a ella ya se le notaba la panza y si no se lo decía ya no sabría que podría pasar además de que la boda poco a poco se va acercando.

-Yoruichi, Rukia … Arigato … tengo que ir a decirle –dijo Karin decidida.

-Bien –dijo Yoruichi

-Es tu decisión … a y una cosa mas Karin … Suerte –dijo Rukia

Karin sonrió un poco y se fue hacia donde estaba Toushiro que ahora estaba en su casa ella fue para aya y al llegar toca la puerta.

-Vallase –dijo Toushiro

Karin se impresionó como sonaba la voz de Toushiro yy eso la hizo sentir algo triste.

-Toushiro .. soy yo … Karin –dijo ella

No se escucho nada entonces ella se estaba dando la vuelta cuando escucha que se abre la puerto de golpe.

-Karin –dijo el exaltado

-Toushiro –dijo ella

-No te vallas por favor.

Karin vio que el tenia ojeras por debajo de los ojos su cabello estaba desordenado pero el desordenado lindo si no como si un terremoto hubiera pasado por ahí y su cara se veía que no había dormido muy bien.

-Si –dijo ella

Al entrar todo estaba muy silencios pero no se dejaban de ver.

-Karin … no me dejes por favor –dijo el triste

-Yo … O.O No te estoy dejando –dijo ella

-Enserio?! –dijo el aliviado

-Si –contesto ella

-Entonces por que no as venido?

-…….. Yo … es que no estoy segura de cómo reacciones pero …

-Karin as engordado

- O\\\O es que etto… yo lo que pasa es que no eh venido por inseguridad por que –dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos- yo … no quiero que me odies o te vallas … pero … lo entendere … asi que no tebgi mas remedio mas que decirte

Toushiro al escuchar y ver a Karin tan dolida tenía ganas de suicidarse.

-Yo… estoy embarazada –dijo Karin mientras seguía llorando

-………….

Karin se estaba decepcionando mas asi que se dio la vuelta ya se estaba a punto de ir cuando Toushiro la jala de la mano la tira hacia el y entonces Karin al reaccionar siente como Toushiro la abrazaba mientras le daba un beso bien tierno de parte de el. Eso impresionó a Karin e hizo que ahora llorara de felicidad.

-Baka as sufrido mucho por esto –dijo Toushiro con una sonrisa- pero el que debe pagar eso soy yo, yo cargare con esa carga.

-No, -dijo Karin con una sonrisa- seremos los 2.

Toushiro mira al estómago de Karin y le da un beso. Karin se sentía tan feliz de ahora que sabía que aceptaría a su hijo.

Tiempo después Karin se había casado y toda la familia aceptaron a ese niño, Karin y Toushiro fueron bien felices

FIN

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado dejen comentario si les gusto y si no pss no jejeje bueno adios**


End file.
